The present invention relates generally to automobile wheels, and more particularly to injection molded plastic composite automobile wheels.
The automotive industry has increasingly been motivated to provide automobiles with decreased mass. A general trend toward more fuel efficient vehicles has influenced automobile manufacturers to develop more economical, light weight vehicle components. In order to produce vehicles which are lighter and less expensive there has been a strong movement in the automotive industry to develop vehicle body components which have been molded from plastic.
The present invention recognizes that the cost of an automobile can be reduced by minimizing the weight of its wheels. The cost of a lightweight automobile is relatively low because, among other things, a lightweight automobile can be propelled by a relatively small fuel-efficient power plant. Additionally, certain lightweight materials happen to be inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
Furthermore, the present invention recognizes that still further weight and cost savings would accrue from using plastic composite as the material for the wheels. More particularly, the reduced weight of plastic wheels may make it possible to incorporate a comparatively simplified, cost effective, lighter weight suspension system because of the less unsprung wheel mass.
Although plastic compostite wheels represent substantial benefits, they also present a common drawback of having decreased structural strength. More specifically the compression strength generally is reduced from conventional steel or alloy wheel rims. In order to overcome this problem, it is necessary to provide a reinforced plastic wheel capable of increased structural strength.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a two piece structural fiber reinforced composite wheel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight automobile wheel that has radial spoke sections that have substantially box shaped cross sections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight automobile wheel that meets wheel durability and serviceability requirements under heavy structural loading.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight automobile wheel which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by providing a lightweight automobile wheel which includes an outboard unitary composite wheel rim which defines an inboard oriented engagement surface. Additionally, the wheel includes an inboard unitary composite wheel rim that defines an outboard oriented engagement surface which is formed for mating with the inboard oriented engagement surface.
In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of fasteners are engaged with the rims within the spoke sections for holding the rims together. The rims are also held together by an adhesive. The inboard composite wheel rim and the outboard composite wheel rim engage such that the adhesive provides an air tight seal between the two rims making it suitable to accept a tire. The spoke sections join at a central disc-shaped portion having apertures suitably incorporated to engage a wheel hub member. Reinforcing wall portions are incorporated in the spoke sections for structural support.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.